


Snow (German Version)

by Raiya



Category: Rea Garvey - Fandom, Samu Haber - Fandom, Voice of Germany
Genre: M/M, Reamu
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English Version:http://archiveofourown.org/works/2744261</p><p>Ich schreibe jeden Tag bis Weihnachten eine Geschichte für meine Schwester.<br/>Ist leider nicht gebetat, weil ich zur Zeit keinen Beta-Leser habe.</p><p>Ich hoffe sie gefällt trotzdem :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow (German Version)

Snow

 

Rea Garvey saß am Fenster und trank seinen Tee, während er das winterliche Wetter draußen beobachtete. Ganz Berlin wurde doch tatsächlich von einem plötzlichen verfrühten Wetterwechsel überrascht, auch wenn sich der Schnee noch lange nicht halten würde, sah der kalte stürmische Wind, vermischt mit den kleinen Flocken, wirklich aus wie ein richtiger Schneesturm.

Alle Coaches hatten sich entschlossen zusammen zu Frühstücken aber mittlerweile waren nur noch er und Samu übrig geblieben. Samu, der ihm Gestern eiskalt alle interessanten Kandidaten vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte und immer noch die Frechheit besaß ihn süffisant anzugrinsen, wenn er Reas missmutigen Blick, der seit gestern oft ihm ruhte, bemerkte.

"The snow always reminds me of you."  
Samu blickte ihn übertrieben gut gelaunt an.  
"Because it’s pretty?"  
Rea schnaubte kurz.  
"Because it’s cold and always in my damn way.“  
Der Finne lachte, setzte sich neben Rea und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern  
„Oh come on meine Grummelbär. Immer noch angry?“

Um ehrlich zu sein, war es fast mehr die Tatsache, dass Samu eindeutig mit faulen Mitteln spielte und es ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit noch unter die Nase reiben musste, was für tolle Kandidaten er sich doch geangelt hat und wie viel Charme er doch besaß. Jaja, keiner konnte ihm wiederstehen. 

Rea schielte zu dem dümmlich grinsenden Gesicht direkt neben seinem und konnte sich nur mit Mühe das Grinsen verkneifen. Dieser dämliche Finne war aber auch irgendwie überzeugend und noch dazu war dieses dumme Grinsen auch noch mehr als süß. 

Damn.

„Aaaah da war es gewesen, I’ve seen it Rea, your mouth turned up, du hast gesmilet.“ 

Mist, Rea hatte kurz die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge verloren. Jetzt war es zu spät, der Finne hatte es schon gesehen und grinste jetzt wie ein Hongikuchenpferd.

„Ich wusste das meine Charme keiner kann wiederstehen. Not even Rea fucking Garvey.“

Der Ire seufzte und trank seinen letzten Schluck Tee, um sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer zu machen und fürs Studio herzurichten. Wieso war Blondlöckchen heute Morgen nur schon so aufgedreht.

Bevor er jedoch aufstehen konnte, drückte Samu ihm noch einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.  
„And I know das du magst Schnee.“

Da hatte der Finne allerdings Recht, Rea mochte Schnee wirklich.

\--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 

„Rea I’m cold, mach mich warm.“

„You’re drunk“

Samu kicherte während er sich näher an Rea kuschelte. Die Coaches waren an diesem Abend noch zusammen mit ein paar Kandidaten und ein paar Leuten aus dem Team in eine kleine Kneipe in der Stadt gegangen, bis auf Samu, Smudo, Michi und ihn war jedoch schon jeder nach Hause verschwunden, weil die meisten früh raus mussten, sei es um die Lichtshow und digitale Hintergrundbühnenbilder vorzubereiten oder um noch einmal für die Show zu proben. 

„Nur eine bisschen.“ Murmelte Samu, drank einen weiteren Schluck und legte sich Reas Arm um die breiten Schultern.

„Oooch guck mal, Michi, die kuscheln, ich will auch kuscheln. Komm her.“

Kaum ausgesprochen hatte Smudo seinen Kollegen auch schon zu sich gezogen und sein Handy rausgeholt, um ein Foto von Rea und Samu und ein Selfie von sich und Michi zu machen.

Da war wohl noch einer leicht angeschwippst.

„Pairingabend“ nuschelte der Blonde freudig an sein Ohr und schnappte sich sein Glas um mit Smudo anzustoßen.

„Pärchen“

„What?“

Der Finne guckte ihn nur verwirrt an, während Fanta 2 in Gelächter ausbrachen. Eindeutig angeschwippst.

„Es heißt Pärchenabend. And were not having one.“

„Ohhhhhh“ war die einstimmige Antwort die darauf folgte. 

„Kannst du nicht fühlen der Liebe in die Luft, Rea.“  
„Ja Rea, fühlst du es nicht auch.“ Stimmte nun auch Smudo grinsend mit ein, während Michi nur lachte und sein Bier mit einem letzten Zug leerte.  
„Ich geh jetzt zurück zum Hotel, ich bin Hundemüde.“  
Michi stand auf und wartete auf Smudo, der ihn angeblich nicht ganz allein den weiten Weg zum Hotel gehen lassen konnte.

Rea und Samu blieben noch ein bisschen länger, da beide noch mehr als halb volle Flaschen zu leeren hatten. Sie brauchten noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, um alles auszutrinken, wobei Samus Kopf immer wieder auf der Schulter des Älteren landete und er irgendetwas auf Finnisch vor sich hin murmelte, was leider gar keinen Sinn für den Iren ergab. Er sollte vielleicht mal ein paar Brocken Finnisch lernen. Es war immerhin eine interessante Sprache. Dummerweise ergab sie für ihn wirklich gar keinen Sinn. 

Nachdem er Samus Brabbeleien ein wenig gelauscht hatte, rüttelte er ihn schließlich wach, damit er den letzten Schluck austrinken und sie endlich zum Hotel gehen konnten. Der Finne hatte heute Abend wirklich erstaunlich viel getrunken, angefangen hatte es damit, dass er sich mit ein paar Kandidaten ernsthaft ein Trinkspiel geliefert hatte. Smudo hatte anfangs auch noch mitgemischt am Ende hat der Finne jedoch alle anderen total abgezogen. Dafür war er jetzt umso fertiger. Irgendwie kam die Wirkung wohl verzögert.

Kaum hatten sie die Kneipe verlassen, fing es an leicht zu schneien.  
„Oh guck mal Rea, snow.“

Rea blieb kurz stehen, um den fallenden Schnee zu beobachten und um auf Samu zu warten, der etwas langsamer hinter ihm her ging.

„Yeah, it’s beautiful.“

„So you think I’m beautiful?“

Der Blonde blieb neben ihm stehen und blickte ihm in die Augen, auf einmal wirkte er gar nicht mehr so betrunken. Rea konnte ihm aber nicht ganz folgen und er zog seine Augenbrauen verwirrt nach oben. Trotzdem machte ihm die plötzliche Nähe zu Samu etwas nervös und der warme Atem des anderen kitzelte ihn leicht im Gesicht. 

„What do you mean?“

„About two weeks ago you said the snow reminds you of me.“

Ah, jetzt verstand Rea.  
Er musste lächeln.

„So?“  
„Maybe“

Bevor Samu weiter nachfragen konnte, legte Rea einen Arm um ihn, natürlich damit dieser nicht noch stolpert und sich vielleicht noch etwas bricht, und ging zusammen mit ihm zurück zum Hotel.


End file.
